The Broadband-Forum (BBF) standards organization defines a dynamic L2 session establishment method in a WT145 standard; however, in the solution, when multiple mobile devices supporting wireless local area network (WLAN) access move to a same customer location function set and request access, the customer location function set cannot configure a (service VLAN, SVLAN) label/(customer VLAN, CVLAN) label for each mobile device; and therefore, the solution described in the foregoing cannot solve a problem that multiple mobile devices access simultaneously.
To solve the problem described in the foregoing, in the prior art, a customer location function set directly forwards an L2 packet including a medium access control (MAC) layer address of a mobile device; after receiving a new MAC address packet, an L2 forwarding functional entity triggers an L2 session control functional entity to acquire a routing policy, and forwards the packet including the MAC address to a pre-established infrastructure virtual circuit (IVC) according to the policy. However, in the method described in the foregoing, the L2 forwarding functional entity needs to store a MAC address of each user, which causes that a MAC table is excessively large, thereby increasing time for searching a MAC address and reducing packet forwarding efficiency.